communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Shelby Mustang
The Shelby Mustang is a performance muscle car from the 1960s. It was a series of Ford Mustangs which were specially modified by Carroll Shelby's company and sold as a series. The program was factory-sponsored and production was eventually moved in-house. 1966 The 1966 was differentiated in body color (non-white versions were introduced - colors included blue, red, green and black, as well as the original white) and trim. The "Le Mans" stripes were continued as an option, as in 1965. It featured special quarter-panel windows and rear air scoops on each side and an optional automatic transmission. A fold-down rear seat was now standard as well. Where early 1965 cars had black engine blocks, 1966 and later cars had the 289 engine painted blue.** The first 252 GT-350s for 1966 were "carry-over" cars. They had the 1965 Ford Mustang Bodies and 1965 Ford Mustang serial numbers under their Shelby serial numbers. They had mostly 1965 features including standard Koni shock and Engines painted black. Blue engines did not occur in 1966 until after these 252 "carry-over" models were produced. 1966 production was 1373 fastbacks including (2) prototypes and (4) drag cars and (252) "carry-over" models with Ford Mustang 1965 bodies. 1001 Hertz fastbacks were produced including (2) prototypes. 4 convertibles were also produced for a total of 2378 units for 1966. Shelby struck a deal with the Hertz Corporation to produce a special line of GT350s for rent which were subsequently sold to the public after their rental-car lives were finished. These 'GT350H' cars are quite rare and sought-after today, with some examples selling for more than $120,000. Shelby produced 1000 of these cars: 800 in Raven Black, and 50 each in Candy Apple Red, Wimbledon White, Sapphire Blue and Ivy Green. All Hertz cars featured gold LeMans stripes and rocker panel stripes. Early "Hertz" cars were available with 4 speed manual transmissions until so many cars were returned from rental with burned and broken clutch assemblies that all of the later cars shipped to Hertz were equipped with an automatic transmission. The Guns N' Roses video "Don't Cry" features a Shelby GT-350H with guitarist Slash at the wheel. Production #'s: GT350 2,380 units (4 were special order convertibles for Carroll Shelby, the rumor is that 6 were made, but only 4 VIN's have been discovered) 1967 The new 1967 Mustang was followed with a new Shelby. It featured a 1967 Mercury Cougar tail light panel minus the chrome trim, a flip-up spoiler, and two sets of air scoops on each side. This was also the first American car to feature a factory roll bar. This year also saw the introduction of the GT500 alongside the continued GT350. The new GT500 featured a 428-in³ (7 L) big-block V8. This is also one of the most famous Shelby Mustangs. A modified GT500 clone, known as "Eleanor", was featured alongside Nicholas Cage in the 2000 remake of Gone in 60 Seconds. Jim Morrison of the 60's Rock & Roll group The Doors owned a 1967 Shelby GT500 that he transferred to the Zeppelin Publishing Company just before his death in 1971. The exact location of the "Blue Lady" today is unknown. The Morrison Mustang is a much sought after treasure and a documentary on the car is scheduled to be released in 2008. This GT500 was also featured in Jim Morrison's art film, "HWY." The GT500 was also featured in the anime Gunsmith Cats. A convertible prototype of the GT500 was made in 1967, which was designated to be scrapped. Before Ford Motor Co. could destroy the prototype, it was stolen. The car was eventually recovered by Ford and sold as '68.. Production's: GT350 1,175 units, GT500 2,048 units. 1968 The Shelby GT350 Mustangs sports a 302 cubic-inch V8 while the GT500 came equipped with the 428 cubic-inch Police Interceptor engine. In February of 1968, the GT500-KR became available and was considered the ultimate Shelby. Under the hood was a 428 cubic-inch Cobra-Jet V8 which produced 360+ horsepower. This 1968 Shelby GT500-KR Convertible, finished in yellow 'Factory Special Paint', was offered for sale at the 2006 Worldwide Group Auction held on Hilton Head Island. It sold for $258,501. 1969 and 1970 Carroll Shelby terminated his agreement with Ford in the summer of 1969. The GT350 and GT500 for the 1969–70 model years received extensive facelifts, the body alone increasing in length by 4 inches. Ford was heavily involved with design and style decisions, with Shelby having very little input. Production of Shelby Mustangs ceased with the 1970 model year. The 1970 models were in fact left over 1969 models. VIN tags from 1969 Shelby's were removed and replaced with 1970 Shelby VIN's with careful supervision from FBI agents. 2006-2007 Shelby GT-H Ford introduced the Shelby GT-H version of the Mustang at the 2006 New York Auto Show. Like the original GT350H from 1966, the GT-H features gold-on-black paint and will only be available at the Hertz car rental agency. A modest power bump over the regular Mustang GT results in a claimed 325 hp (242 kW) and 330 ft·lbf (447 N·m). Features include a 5-speed automatic transmission, and a package from Ford Racing including a 90 mm cold air intake kit, X-pipe, special performance suspension, and Ford Racing "GTA" axle-back mufflers. Just 500 will be built to celebrate the 40th anniversary of the original Shelby GT350H. For 2007, a convertible version of the GT-H was offered for rental at Hertz. 2007-2008 Shelby GT The 4.6 liter, 319 hp Ford Shelby GT slots between the 300 hp Mustang GT and the 500 hp Ford Shelby GT500. It is essentially a retail sale version of the Hertz rental-only Ford Shelby GT-H, except a manual transmission is available. Other differences include the deletion of the rear spoiler, a retro hood scoop in place of the CS6/8 Shelby hood, and silver versus the gold stripes, with the car available in either white or black for 2007 or Vista Blue for 2008. The Hertz Shelby GT-H attracted so much attention that Ford dealers and customers asked for a version of their own. Like the GT-H, the Shelby GT is modified at Shelby Automotive's factory in Las Vegas. Production of the Shelby GT began in December 2006, for sale beginning in January 2007. Up to 6000 cars will be built with final numbers as of this date still not in but are expected to be slightly less than this amount. At the request of owners a number of Shelby GTs are being modified in various ways by Shelby Automobiles in Las Vegas. Interestingly some of these modifications include installing both the rear spoiler and the CS 6/8 hood. An available supercharger, again installed by Shelby Automobiles, increases horsepower to 400+. 2007-2008 Ford Shelby GT500 ]] Shelby and Ford returned with a Shelb Shelby GT500 for 2007. Introduced at the 2003 New York International Auto Show, the GT500 uses a 5.4L Modular 500HP supercharged V8. Features include the Tremec TR-6060 6-speed manual transmission, suspension tuning, a body kit, and 18 inch wheels. Deliveries of the Shelby GT500 began in May 2006. A collaboration of Ford's Special Vehicle Team (SVT) and Carroll Shelby, the GT500 will be produced in limited quantity for three years (approximately 10,000 units per year) on the line at Ford's Flat Rock, Michigan (AutoAlliance) assembly facility. The right to purchase the first 2007 Shelby GT500 was auctioned off at the Barrett-Jackson Collector Car Auction on 21 January, 2006 in Scottsdale, Arizona for $648,000. Proceeds will benefit the Carroll Shelby Children's Foundation. Performance * Horsepower: 500 bhp (357 kW) (SAE-certified) * Torque: (SAE-certified) * 0-60 mph: 4.5 s * Quarter-mile: 12.9 s with top speed (MM&FF magazine) * Top speed: (electronically limited) * Coefficient of drag: 0.38 * Power to displacement: 83.2 bhp/L * Power to weight: 2008 Ford Shelby GT500KR The 2008 Ford Shelby GT500KR, revealed at the 2007 New York International Auto Show, is scheduled for release in the spring of 2008, is powered by a (estimated) 540 horsepower 5.4-liter supercharged V-8 variation with a Ford Racing Power Upgrade Pack. Production will be limited to 1,000 units. The Shelby GT500KR styling features include a carbon composite hood with scoops and hood pins, a lowered front air dam, and 14-inch Brembo front brakes with functional cooling ducts. The 2008 GT500KR draws on styling features from the classic 1968 "King of the Road" GT500KR model, and includes 40th anniversary badging, racing stripes, and Carroll Shelby signature embroidered seats. The GT500KR's price is estimated to be around the $52,000 range. Specifications * Front engine, RWD, 4 passenger, 2 door coupe * Supercharged DOHC 32 valve V8 engine * 5.4 L displacement * Power: 540 hp (410 kW) * Torque: * 6 Speed Manual Transmission * curb weight * wheelbase * 188×73.9×54.5 in (4.78×1.88×1.38 m) Super Snake Starting in 2008, previous 2007 Shelby GT500 Mustangs could be sent to Carroll Shelby's Special Performance Plant in Las Vegas to be rebuilt into a Super Snake, which resembles the 1968 GT500KR, for an additional cost of $27,995. The Super Snake will offer a 605 hp 6.3L Eaton roots type supercharged version with warranty. A Kenne Bell twin-screw supercharged version with "over 725 hp" will also be available, without warranty and a 0-60 time of under 4 seconds. The Super Snake is inspired by the 1967 GT500 Super Snake, a car made by Carroll Shelby for Goodyear Tires. Unique Performance In 2002, Carroll Shelby sold a license to a company called Unique Performance in Farmers Branch, Texas, to produce the GT500E, a Shelby based on the "Eleanor" 1967 GT500 featured prominently in the 2000 movie Gone In 60 Seconds, starring Nicolas Cage. Other new Shelbys followed, including the GT350SR and GT500SR. Each of these new Shelbys is given a Shelby VIN number and all are eligible for inclusion in the Shelby American World Registry. On October 5, 2007 Shelby’s licensing branch announced it has taken steps to sever the relationship with Unique Performance after numerous complaints and several lawsuits filed by customers who had paid money for “Continuation” Shelby GT-350SRs and GT-500Es (Eleanors) but not received cars. On November 1, 2007, Unique Performance was raided by the Farmers Branch Police Department due to VIN irregularities and subsequently declared bankruptcy, which effectively ended the Shelby continuation "Eleanor" production. http://www.autoblog.com/2007/11/06/unique-performance-raided-by-local-police/ In Popular Culture At Wrestlemania 23, which was held at Ford Field in Detroit, Michigan on Sunday April 1, 2007, WWE Champion John Cena entered the stadium and rode to the entrance ramp in a Shelby GT-H. In the 2000 film, Gone in Sixty Seconds, It is the infamous car referred to as 'Eleanor'. In the 2007 film, American Gangster, Detective Trupo drives a Shelby GT350. In the 2007 film, I Am Legend, the main character Robert Neville can be seen driving a 2007 Shelby GT500 in the opening scene. In the 2008 TV film version of the program Knight Rider, KITT is a Shelby GT500KR. In the 2006 game Need For Speed: Carbon, the Shelby GT500 (old model) is a car that can be unlocked. In the 2007 game Need For Speed: ProStreet (released in the US on November 13, 2007), the Shelby GT500 (1967 old model and 2007 concept model) is a car that can be driven in-game. Both the Shelby GT500 and GT500KR appear as driveable cars in the 2007 game Forza Motorsport 2, released by Microsoft Game Studios and Turn10 Interactive. See also * Shelby Cobra * Ford Shelby Cobra Concept References 9. as above, from the 2007 game Need For Speed: Pro-Street. here is Pictures Featured in the Game (67' GT500|07' GT500 Concept) External links *SVTEnthusiast.com Online SVT Community *Shelby Automobiles, Inc. *Shelby GT-H "rent a car" Press release April 2006